As an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, there is known a so-called tandem-type color printer that includes a plurality of image carriers corresponding to colors of yellow, magenta, cyan, and black respectively.
As such a color printer, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-8472 discloses an image forming apparatus that includes: a plurality of process cartridges each supporting a photosensitive drum; a frame that supports the process cartridges; and a photosensitive-body waste toner conveying pipe that is configured to convey waste toner from each process cartridge to a waste toner container.